Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with the delivery of active pharmaceutical agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,968,115 to Kurzrock (filed Sep. 7, 2005) is said to provide a compositions and methods for the treatment of cancer, including pancreatic cancer, breast cancer and melanoma, in a human patient. The methods and compositions of the present invention employ curcumin or a curcumin analogue encapsulated in a colloidal drug delivery system, preferably a liposomal drug delivery system. Suitable colloidal drug delivery systems also include nanoparticles, nanocapsules, microparticles or block copolymer micelles. The colloidal drug delivery system encapsulating curcumin or a curcumin analogue is administered parenterally in a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,202,839 to Sung (filed Jan. 7, 2012) is said to disclose a pharmaceutical composition of bioactive nanoparticles composed of chitosan, poly-glutamic acid, and a bioactive agent for oral delivery. The chitosan-based nanoparticles are characterized with a positive surface charge and enhanced permeability for oral drug delivery.
U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 20120058208 by Jacob (Synergistic Composition for Enhancing Bioavailability of Curcumin) (filed Mar. 8, 2012) is said to relate to a composition to enhance the bioavailability of curcumin. In one embodiment, a composition comprising plant extracts of curcumin, vanilla and ginger, wherein the extracts of ginger and vanilla are rich in gingerol and vanillin respectively, is provided. In other embodiments, curcumin, and one or more items selected from the group of vanilla, ginger and capsaicin is provided.
U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 20120003177 by Shen (Curcumin-containing polymers and water-soluble curcumin derivatives as prodrugs of prodrug carriers) (filed Jan. 5, 2012) is said to describe Curcumin, a polyphenol extracted from the rhizome turmeric, that has been polymerized to produce a polymer material having a backbone of one or more repeating structural units, at least one of which comprises a curcumin monomer residue. These curcumin-containing polymers have a wide range of pharmacological activities, including, among others antitumor, antioxidant, anti-inflammatory, antithrombotic and antibacterial activities. Certain species of these polymers have exhibited remarkable antitumor activity. Water-soluble curcumin derivatives and their use as prodrugs and prodrug carriers are also disclosed.